


【sa/樱叶】Happy Valentine's Day

by yihuliangkaishui



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki
Kudos: 9





	【sa/樱叶】Happy Valentine's Day

二月的东京还没脱离寒潮，空气中像是夹杂着细微冰粒般，割得人脸颊生疼。

樱井翔把自己的脸颊更往围巾里缩了一些，黑框的眼镜能挡住部分的寒风，裸露的脸颊却无能幸免。

好在目的地不算太远，只十几分钟就从电视台溜达到了。

门上的金色铃铛还是前段时间圣诞节所挂的那一个，门推开时便能听见声声脆响，随着一声欢迎光临和扑面而来的温暖气息，樱井才缓缓呼出一口气。

“我来取昨天定下的巧克力蛋糕”

樱井压低的声音带着些不甚明显的笑意。

————

神啊，为什么要给三十好几的男人降下这么恶趣味的惩罚?

相叶急的在自家客厅里来回打转，头顶怪异的晃动感更是为他心中的焦躁火上浇油。

本来今天是为了情人节惊喜，好好的收拾了屋子，准备好礼品，想着终于弄完便躺床上小憩一会儿，谁知醒来就变成了这幅鬼样子。

太恶趣味了，太难以置信了。

洗漱台被自己拍的大响一声，相叶根本不在乎发红的掌心，颤抖着手摸上了头顶。

一方面是指尖传来的柔软皮毛的触感，一方面是头顶不知何物传来的指尖触碰的感觉。

两种感觉相碰撞，让相叶几乎是瞬间哭丧了脸，看着镜子里挺立着兔耳朵的自己，不知所措。

至于尾椎骨传来的被挤压感，他甚至连看都不敢看。

太糟糕了，而且算算时间樱井翔快要回来了啊！

脑子一团乱麻的相叶索性放弃了思考，干脆扯过一个宽松的针织帽带上，对着镜子小心翼翼的把耳朵边角藏好。

虽然被压的有点难受，不过还是先……瞒着吧!遇到解决不了的问题就大步跨过!

然后是冰箱里的水果蛋糕，早就热着的各种美食，以及一大捧玫瑰花。

门铃响起，相叶正好将蛋糕摆上餐桌，一听到声响便踏着毛绒绒的拖鞋跑去开门了。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来!”

“情人节快乐!”

樱井将手中的包装精美的蛋糕盒递上，紧接娇艳着是一支娇艳的红玫瑰，在听到相叶发出软乎乎的笑声时，一颗紧张的心才稍微放松了些。

相叶替他挂上了围巾，樱井却在相叶背后偷偷打量着今天的爱人。

他今天穿了一件宽松的蓝色毛衣，上面织着羊驼的图案，那毛衣樱井自己也有一件同款，图案是驯鹿，相叶前几年送他的，也算是不张扬的情侣毛衣吧。

而下身穿了平时没怎么穿的牛仔裤，有些紧，裹的相叶一双腿又细又长。

樱井脑子里自动浮现出了那双长腿的勾人模样，便悄悄深吸一口气转过视线。

然后就看到了相叶精心准备的惊喜。

蛋糕，寿司，还有各种各样贝类美食，算不得精致，但看起来就特别有烟火气息。

“你做的?”

樱井想压着喉头涌动的快乐，眨了眨大眼睛，嘴角却不自觉勾着。

相叶插着腰，有些小得意，一边说着“那当然啦”，一边念叨着他在相叶学和弟弟那儿学会了不少东西。

目光随着那人上扬的下巴转了一圈，樱井把带回家的玫瑰插在相叶刚刚拿出来的玻璃花瓶里，眼神示意相叶落座。

“你先吃着!还有一样东西来着!”

相叶兴致渐起，突然想起自己藏起来的那一大束玫瑰花和礼物，便朝樱井眨了眨眼睛，起身踏着拖鞋脚步匆匆的拐进了卧室。

虽然早已了解相叶的随性，樱井却还是被弄了个措手不及。

“这时候应该顺着气氛才对吧?”

笑着摇了摇头，脑海里又浮现出和相叶交往的点点滴滴。

十代时明明还羞怯得不敢说话的男孩子，二十代却强迫自己学着开口，让人又骄傲又忍不住有些心疼，而今三十代，已经长成了一个出色的大人，温柔，善良，亲和，包容，像是一切美好词汇的结晶，加以旁人所不知道的任性，不安，泪水，艰辛，渐渐雕琢成了现在的相叶雅纪。

微笑时像暖洋洋的太阳，垂泪时像委屈巴巴的小狗，明明最初怕樱井的不得了，后面熟了就贼能闹腾，明明他还在说着rap词相叶就冲上背的情况也不是没有发生过。

粘人，太粘人了，二十出头的樱井翔不得不承认，相叶眼巴巴的望着他的时候，那双水润闪亮的眼眸着实有趣，以至于当他回过神来时，已经将他堵在了乐屋的小隔间。

“小翔?”

那人的耳垂泛红发烫，连薄薄的脸皮都染上些粉，刚刚舞台上看的不真切，现在倒是明明白白的坦露出来了。

细软的金色头发，明明应该是桀骜的象征，在樱井翔的眼睛里，却是可爱的代表，特别是那双小鹿般的眼睛全神贯注的盯着自己时，更会让人产生这个人属于自己的致命错觉。

“……樱井翔?”

相叶的声音已经带了些焦急，眉头也有些皱起，不知刚刚在舞台上蹭过他耳垂的嘴唇是否给他留下了深刻印象，如果有，那真是太好了。

手指抚上相叶带着耳骨钉的左耳，拇指与食指轻柔缓慢的揉搓着，穿过耳骨的这个小洞，是他当初旁敲侧击的怂恿相叶打的，打完耳洞当天相叶就跑来找他诉委屈，说耳洞怎么这么痛。

樱井则用哄骗般的语气告诉相叶很快就会好的，忍忍就能过去。

然后唾弃自己内心那股莫名奇妙的满足感，仿佛相叶因他而打耳洞是一件多么令人高兴的事似的。

隔间很小，两个年轻男人足以让空间显得逼仄，樱井暧昧模糊的动作更是让气温都仿佛升高了起来。

相叶一双眼水润透亮，叫着樱井翔的名字急促又有些生气的样子。他根本无法想象，这个人怎敢这么大胆。

几万粉丝就在眼前，星星点点的灯光像银河闪烁，近百台摄像机，都聚焦在舞台中央的他们身上。任何一个小动作，任何一个微表情，都不会错漏。

偏偏那人像是兴奋到了极点，感情战胜了理智一般，在众目睽睽下转头亲吻了他的耳朵，让他心底炸起了数多烟花。

不对，说是亲吻，其实更像是对着他敏感的耳朵用他低沉的嗓音唱着歌词，然后嘴唇不小心擦过他的肌肤，仅此而已。

然而相叶还是因此而脸颊发烫，瑟缩了下肩膀，面上还得继续摆着笑，下了台才敢把樱井扯到隔间质问。

谁知却被樱井抵在墙边，任他捉弄自己的耳垂，又急又怒却又不知道该说什么，嘴唇颤抖着张了又合气的眼眶泛红，泪都要出来了。

“你刚刚什么意思?”

那双好看有神的大眼睛让相叶不由自主的错开了目光，气势上就落了半分。被樱井手臂束缚的感觉让他不安焦躁，只能用手掌推攘樱井翔的胸膛试图把他推开。

却被攥住手腕落下了一个吻。

那是樱井翔第一次挑明了情绪，精明如他早就攥准了相叶无意识的依赖，设下步步陷阱，等着他落入圈套的这一天。

而后凶狠出击，不等猎物挣扎反驳，用利齿狠狠嵌入他的弱点，给予致命一击。

“小翔?”

歪着头的金发相叶面容逐渐成熟，与如今的相叶相重叠。

“当当当当!”

他将身后的一大捧玫瑰花举到胸前，邀功似的把花凑了上去。

哪怕这是每年的惯例，樱井依旧会被这些娇艳欲滴的花朵儿所俘虏，那是相叶赠予他的仪式感，哪怕在旁人看来或许会有些俗气，可他依旧喜欢的不行。

只因为是相叶雅纪送的。

樱井接过花束，顺手就放在了桌子上，拉过相叶的手腕将他紧紧抱住。

手掌抚上后脑勺，嘴唇互相凑近贴合，在温暖的客厅里，相叶和樱井交换了一个绵长的吻。

几乎只是眼神纠缠了几秒，就立马懂了对方的渴望。

樱井将相叶推到桌边，丰厚的嘴唇在对方脸颊落下一个又一个的吻，相叶发出一声声鼻音浓重的笑声，双手捧着樱井的脸颊对准了嘴唇发起了进攻。

柔软之处相互触碰，像舔舐心爱甜点一般用舌尖撩拨碾压，在触碰到对方伸出来的舌尖后，才缓缓进入对方口腔探寻领地。

你来我往之间，修长的手指已探入宽松毛衣下摆，抚上柔韧的肌肉，指尖寸寸向上蹭着，掌心亲昵贴合皮肉磨蹭着。

相叶自律，身材管理是做的极好的，腰腹的肌肉柔韧有力，哪怕只是用掌心轻轻接触也能感受到手下蓬勃的生命力。

喘息声轻浅，在樱井耳朵里却诱人响亮，相叶坐在桌上双手圈着他的脖子，平日里纯善得跟奈良鹿眸一般的眼睛，此刻挑着上目线直勾勾的盯着樱井。

像是一只乖顺的羔羊，摆着一副任人宰割的模样。

饿狼当然也是不会客气，手指蹭上胸膛，在薄薄的胸肌上揉捏摩擦，直到那片肌肤微微发烫才捏上早就充血挺立的尖端。

掌心下的身体早就熟悉情爱，敏感的不行，只一触碰便听着胸膛将自己送了过来，手掌也主动握着樱井的手腕，带着他抚摸自己。

脸颊泛红的相叶，在被扯着衣角脱衣服的时候才突然想起，自己脑袋上还有其他东西，但为时已晚，深色的针织帽已经被毛衣带着拽了下来。

“……雅纪?这是……什么情况??”

被压的泛红发烫的白色兔耳颤巍巍的挺立在相叶的头顶，耳尖还因为樱井翔说话的声音而灵活的转动着。

指尖小心翼翼的触碰着，却被温柔毛绒绒的触感吓了一跳。樱井翔瞪大了眼睛，就立即注意到了相叶坐立不安的神色。

“对不起……小翔!我也不知道为什么会这样，我只是睡了一觉……”

又甜又软的沙哑声音委屈巴巴的说着，像是含着莫大的委屈，连鼻音都比平时重了些。那双黑溜溜的眼睛更是，可怜巴巴的已经蒙上一层水雾。

“没关系……不如说……这样很可爱……”

樱井眸色暗沉，连呼吸都粗重了不少，他用食指甲挑起桌上蛋糕的奶油，划在了相叶有些微翘的嘴唇上。

还没反应过来樱井话中的深意，相叶就因樱井的动作呆了一秒，随即凭着本能舔舐嘴唇上香甜的奶油。

巧克力味的，不算甜腻 却很美味诱人。

而后身体就被蹭上了更多的奶油，锁骨，乳尖，腰腹，因情动泛着薄汗的身体像一道盛大的美食一般装点着香甜的奶油，樱井则是那个虔诚的美食家，用唇舌一点点品尝着美味。

舔舐，啃咬，舌肉舔舐过淡蜜色的肌肤，留下一层亮亮的水痕。品尝到奶油的香甜时，更是重重吮吸，盖上一枚枚红色印章。

温柔好似蜂蜜化开，暧昧甜腻的气氛将两人紧紧包裹，樱井克制着力道，还是没忍住伸手轻揉了一下被软软短毛覆盖的兔耳朵。

高热的温度吓得他一下子松了手，那柔软的触感与他曾经接触过的兔耳朵并无差异。

于是便更好奇了。

拇指捏着耳朵内侧，温柔的揉搓着，感受着指尖下细微的颤动，欣赏着相叶闭紧双眸颤抖着睫毛的无辜模样。

“简直就像是情趣用品一样……”

樱井小声喃喃，却还是被相叶听的清清楚楚，手掌一推便将他推开，抿着嘴闷不做声的又把毛衣穿上，直冲冲的就往卧室里钻。

这下可把樱井翔吓到了，相叶已经好久没和他使气了。

怪他自己口不择言，明明已经看出相叶因兔耳有些不安，却还是为他那份信任和敏感而感到窃喜。

说白了，就是恶劣的捉弄心作祟，让他想看相叶更多的表情，苦恼的，喜悦的，害羞的，茫然的，各种各样的表情。这是樱井这么多年以来一直没能改掉的坏毛病。

以前没有意识到时只觉得这个人表情太过有趣，后来有了小心思就更加直白火辣，无论是摩擦他的耳垂，还是夸赞他的睡颜，亦或是在玩梗时紧盯他的嘴唇然后搞他个措手不及实打实亲上去。

相叶私下脸皮薄，不大说话，可樱井已经能从他的呼吸分辨出情绪高低。

不敢想太多，樱井翔立马跟紧相叶的脚步钻进卧室，门是虚掩着的没有锁，樱井一推就立马舒了一口气。

还好，还不算生气，大抵是自己在憋自己。

床上的棉被早就被裹成了一个圆滚滚的毛毛虫样，一动不动的全副武装着。

樱井坐在床边，一边抚慰着一边道着歉。

“对不起啊，雅纪，我不该那么轻浮的……我只是觉得……那样真的很可爱。”

在情话方面樱井从未有过丝毫隐瞒，可爱，爱，喜欢，这种词汇从不吝啬，哪怕他已经三十八岁，而他的恋人已经三十七岁了。

“够了够了!”

毛绒绒的脑袋从被子里挤了出来，相叶耳朵泛着红，整个人都羞耻的不行。

“哪有夸大叔可爱的啊？！”

长长的白色兔耳向后撇着，看起来是有些失落了。

“别说是大叔，哪怕变成老爷爷，你也是可爱的啊，因为你是相叶雅纪嘛。”

樱井摸摸相叶的头，把他从被窝里拉出来，看着相叶还是一副噘着嘴的不满模样，便主动握住他的手，在他唇瓣上落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

“无论多少岁，你都是我的。”

相叶耳尖发烫，樱井故意沉着声音在他的耳边说话实在是太具杀伤力，以往这种声音都是出现在情事上，实在不能怪他联想能力过于强大。

十指相扣，樱井没给相叶胡思乱想的时间，就着刚才的触碰研磨着相叶的唇瓣，丰厚的唇微张，咬住相叶的下唇情色的吮吸着。舌尖舔舐唇缝，扫过贝齿，搔刮着相叶敏感的口腔上颚，果不其然听见了相叶难耐的喘息声。

樱井吻到相叶有些缺氧，呼吸急促了才不舍地放开，唇瓣相离时还扯出了暧昧的银丝，无比色情。

“这么多年你还是没学会换气啊……”

在相叶涨红了的脸颊上落下了一个吻，樱井将相叶抱到自己的大腿上跨坐，双手伸进毛衣，沿着光裸的背脊游走。

专注于指尖光滑触感的樱井，还没来得及调笑几句，就被相叶湿润的唇瓣含住了耳垂。敏感脆弱的皮肤被两瓣温热湿润的唇咬住，唇瓣摩擦亲吻，舌尖舔舐，湿漉漉的啧啧声直达脑海深处，伴随着耳垂传来的酥麻让樱井头皮都快酥麻炸了。

像是警告一般，樱井将双手放在相叶的臀瓣上，揉捏了两把。

相叶的动作一滞，随即是变本加厉的攻击，对着樱井的耳朵又舔又咬，还模拟抽插在樱井的耳朵里胡作非为，把整个耳朵弄得红烫烫湿漉漉的也不停嘴。

敏感处被舔舐，樱井喘着粗气也只能咬牙忍着，手指灵活的解开了相叶的牛仔扣，拉下拉链隔着内裤在相叶的性器上揉了一把。

相叶惊叫一声，整个人都颤抖了一下，樱井一手搂着他的腰，一手抚摸着他半硬的性器，密密麻麻的快感让他腰都软了，只有双臂圈住樱井的脖子，才不会像面条一样瘫软下去。

另一处灼热抵在了他的性器上，相叶眯着眼睛嘴唇吐露诱人的呻吟。樱井修长的手指将两根硬挺的性器握在一起，一边上下挺动着腰，一边抬眼专注的看着相叶仰着的脖颈。

诱人的弧度像礼品上的丝带般顺滑，心形喉结便是点缀于上的蝴蝶结，小巧可爱，又引人注目。

丰唇爱抚，贝齿啃咬，可爱的喉结被樱井肆意啃咬，酥麻感像电流四处窜开，相叶却有种被快感拿捏的拘束感。

像猛兽嘴下的猎物，心脏剧烈跳动着，仍不敢动弹。

当然，比起颤抖着身子的猎物，作为狩猎者的樱井自然要更游刃有余一些，在相叶颤抖着身体到达一次高潮之后，便将他放在了柔软的床榻之上，亲昵的抚摸。

相叶像一滩春水趴在被单上，脑袋趴在枕头上，长长的耳朵顺势垂下，屁股翘起，淡蓝毛衣被推至胸前，露出腰后诱人的凹陷，最让人心动的，是他尾椎骨处那团毛绒绒的白色兔尾。

虽然樱井有过心理准备，可实际看到了还是没忍住咽了下口水

曾飞跃于钢琴琴键之上的灵活手指，将白色毛团一手拿捏，柔软的触感立马通过指尖传来，更让人着迷的是那一小节尾巴的颤抖挺翘。

相叶将自己的脸整个埋在枕头里，尾椎骨处传来的细腻爱抚让他无力挣扎，尾巴尖被摩擦揉捏更是让他浑身颤抖，那种细密绵柔的快感像水流一般在他的身体里冲刷，腰肢无力，大腿也变得紧绷，酸酸胀胀的感觉堆积在小腹，让人着急不已。

真是该死……这种奇怪的感觉让人抓狂，像指尖轻柔的撩拨，带动着毛发根部被揉搓，小巧的尾巴被整个捏在掌心，时而握紧时而放松，时而顺毛轻抚时而逆毛揉搓，舒服到让人腿根打颤。

但长长的耳朵也没能幸免于难，被樱井用温柔的嘴唇抿着，甚至含在嘴里细细舔弄了一番，把浅短的毛发弄得湿湿润润的。

总归是被好好的玩弄了一番。

“够了……”

从枕头里传来闷闷的声音，樱井听的不太真切，便停下了手中的动作，俯身贴近相叶。

“嗯？你说什么？”

“……我说够了!”

相叶稍稍偏头，露出了被汗水捂湿了的碎发，他眉头皱着，眼眶微红，浓密睫毛被泪水润湿，嘴唇紧抿着，片刻才说。

“……你……到底要弄尾巴弄到什么时候!”

那声音像被捉弄无数次的小孩，饱含委屈与焦急，甚至带着相叶沙哑的哭腔，软绵绵的却像强有力的一击直接闯进樱井的心房。

又哭了，又哭了。

樱井翔最受不了相叶雅纪的眼泪了，可怜，可爱，让人心疼。

但他也最爱相叶雅纪的眼泪了，诱惑，情色，让人生欲。

舌尖舔舐过相叶泛红的眼角，樱井悉数品味嘴里的咸湿，手掌悄无声息的揉捏着相叶有着薄薄胸肌的胸脯，嘴唇温柔又强势的磨蹭着相叶泛红发烫的耳廓。

相叶小声喘息，还时不时被樱井弄得发出一声细微惊叫，他想咬住手指堵住羞耻的声音，却被樱井换了种方式堵住，口腔被舌肉侵占，舌尖被勾着缠着，呼吸交缠，唾液在来不及吞咽的情况下沿着嘴角沾湿了枕头。

乱的一塌糊涂。

手指勾着床头柜的抽屉，樱井轻车熟路的从里面摸出来润滑剂和避孕套。

冰凉的液体挤上臀瓣，有力又温热的手掌贴合上去揉捏，食指沿着褶皱在穴口打转，试探几下便轻柔地蹭了进去。

温热，紧致，柔软到不可思议的身体内部就那样毫无顾忌的朝樱井打开，身体的主人还不自觉的晃着腰，一边皱着眉一边却发出好听的喘息。

相叶侧身扭过手臂，将手掌贴在樱井的手臂上，等的早就不耐烦的他已是满头大汗，樱井温吞的动作像羽毛挠痒般根本解决不了问题反而更增瘙痒。

“快点……”

他一双水润的眸子朝樱井使了个眼神，手掌也细细摩擦着樱井的手臂，或是嫌不够撩拨，还挑衅似的加一句。

“小翔你是不是已经快不行了，嗯？”

上扬的尾调是相叶一如既往的撒娇音，又软又沙含糖量极高，因为气音的缘故更是染上了情欲的色彩。

樱井此时才探入两根手指探索，相叶的话让他又气又想笑，这人总是这样不知天高地厚，仗着自己经常锻炼便得寸进尺，放肆做了后腰痛的还不是他自己。

草草抽送几下，樱井便抽出了手指，利索的扯开避孕套带在自己勃发的性器上，才将自己灼热的性器抵在入口摩擦几下。

他用手抚慰着相叶红的不可思议的后颈，一边缓缓的送入。

没有充分润滑的甬道过于紧致，才刚刚进入头部便让两人都大舒一口气，相叶双腿打颤，还想说些说些什么就被樱井猛的一顶，言语都被撞碎囫囵吞进了自己的肚子里，只剩下一句含糊不清的呜咽。

酸胀感自身体内部充盈起来，相叶勉强用手掌和膝盖撑着才不至于瘫软，身后人的顶撞一次比一次很，囊袋撞击臀肉的响声不绝于耳，让人羞耻。

火一样的情欲随着一次次动作向相叶席卷而来，烧的他大脑一片混沌，身体发热，四肢酸软，让他变得不像他自己了。

灼热粗长的性器每每都能撞到体内最深敏感的地方，摩擦带来的热与湿让相叶产生了自己几乎快要溺毙于情欲的错觉，他甚至恍惚能描摹出樱井性器的形状，和上面凸起的青筋。

这该死的默契。

这可恶的十几年的经历。

相叶哪种喘息是舒服，哪种呻吟是渴望，哪种哭腔是难耐，樱井了如指掌，他享受着性爱上的控制欲，更享受着相叶对他的依恋与放纵。

罪恶的手指有缠上了可爱的，发着烫的小尾巴，原本毛绒绒的尾巴因汗液和体液而使得低端的绒毛黏在一起，丝丝缕缕的让人莫名羞耻。

真可爱。

一到动情时就会害羞的恋人，平日里总是轻易脸红，上了床更是，像个暖炉，稍微撩拨下就会变得汗津津红通通，简直可口的要命。

偏偏那人又没有半分自觉，吃东西爱先伸舌头，腹肌好看又有型，唱歌时小指会俏皮的翘起，还会不自觉的撒娇，用他又甜又软的声音。

“……慢……慢点……呜……小翔……!”

对啊，就是这种声音，足以让自己血液都沸腾起来的声音，足以勾起邪念的声音。

想看相叶的脸，这样的念头涌上了樱井的脑海，于是便不加思索地将相叶又细又长的腿抬起，让他侧着身子接受自己凶猛的攻击。

相叶却惊叫一声，慌慌张张的抬起一边手臂挡住自己泛红的脸颊。

“恶趣味……!”

脸上早就被汗液和泪水沾湿的相叶根本不想让樱井看见他的脸，樱井却偏偏握紧他的手腕挪开，用他那双大眼睛紧紧盯着自己。

这张脸真是艳丽到极致了，汗液，泪水，将脸颊打湿，汗液润湿发丝，紧紧贴在他红润的脸颊上，有几率甚至贴上了他的嘴角，真是色情。

那双水润的眼眸蒙上情欲的雾，成缕的睫毛挂着晶莹的泪珠，微张的嘴小幅度喘息着，一副瘫软又任人宰割的模样，勾人心魄。

果然，相叶雅纪是世界第一的美人。他真的很漂亮，不是寻常人口中高鼻梁大眼睛的批量生产的产品，而是非常有韵味，非常相叶雅纪的漂亮，纯且欲，柔且刚，或许是某一个抬眸，或许是哪一次微笑，一旦发现了他的美好，就只会越发沉沦其中。

但樱井脑中那般美好的相叶，却是在心里狠狠吐槽了他一把。

真的太恶劣了，相叶早就知道这一点。这个人虽然早就成为了一个立派的大人，但骨子里那股桀骜的少年气息却永远存在着，任由时间外屋消磨都没能损耗半分，甚至还有增长的趋势。

那双眼睛永远是坚定闪亮的，眉尾锐利如利剑，也如他这个人一般，嘴唇是丰厚的，很软很适合接吻，会说情话，情事上更是，大尺度的话一套又一套。

“雅纪你的眼睛好像奈良的鹿，真色。”

那声音醇厚，比日常说话会更低沉一些，刻意带着些撩拨的情色意味，直听的相叶浑心尖尖都发起烫来。根本没办法思考奈良的鹿的眼睛那么纯善怎么会色情，也根本没办法反驳一句是你自己心灵不纯洁。

相叶双眼迷蒙，模糊间看见樱井抬手，将一侧的刘海撩至脑后，满头散乱的黑发一下子就撞到了他的心上，顾不得身体里层层叠叠的快感，朝樱井虚晃下手便要讨个亲吻。

樱井被他这个小动作一下子萌得不行，咋舌一声便将相叶仰面放倒，掐着他柔韧有力的腰肢放缓了动作，俯下身去与相叶交换了一个黏腻的吻。

汗湿的额头相触碰，相叶乖巧的闭上了双眼，浓密的睫毛小扇一般，摆出一副索吻的样子，樱井却偏偏不去碰他微撅的水润嘴唇，反而亲昵的亲吻着他的脸颊，鼻梁，眼睑。

相叶睫毛颤动了好几下才睁开了眼，黑溜溜的大眼睛迷茫了好几秒才反应过来染上怒火，搂着樱井的后脑勺就主动亲了上去，双腿还自觉缠着樱井的腰蹭着。

因摩擦变得高热的甬道猛的一缩，樱井便闷哼一声射了出去。

“fufufu小翔你还要加油呀！”

明明已经满头大汗，眼角都哭红了，这个人却还能笑的眉眼弯弯用软乎乎的腔调说些惹人动情的话。

舌尖舔舐过自己的犬齿，樱井半眯着眼睛，掐着相叶的腰肢，沉沉的说了句。

“我会的。”


End file.
